Baya Baggins and The Thirteen Dwarves
by Miss AudreyBear
Summary: A collection of drabbles portraying the journey of Baya Baggins her fellow companions. Female Bilbo Baggins.
1. Hurt and Healing

Thorin rolled over letting out a groan of discomfort. His body ached and throbbed from his run in with Azog the Defiler, and he longed to slip into that halfway world of sleep. However the pains in his body would not permit it. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. When he took them away he blinked to clear his vision, and gazed moodily into the fire. A bit of movement near to him caught his attention. Turning his head, his hand tightening on the hilt of his sword, he sighed in relief when he saw it was just Baya; rolling over in her sleep. She muttered something unintelligible her tiny face screwed up. She was clutching her stomach, and for a moment Thorin thought he saw her crying. He must have been imagining it though, for when Baya sat up with a huff her eyes were quite dry.

"Baya?" Thorin gave a quiet chuckle when Baya nearly jumped out her skin. She swiveled her head around trying to spot who had called out her name. When her eyes adjusted to the dark, they found his and she gave a hesitant smile.

"Thorin, why aren't you asleep?" Her voice was quite, hardly making a dent in the midnight silence.

"I could ask the same, for you." A smile tugged at his lips as he watched her shrugged after a moment, and sat up; leaning against a nearby tree.

"How are you feeling?" She whispered.

"Fine," replied Thorin, and even though he would never admit it; he wasn't fine. Baya nodded thoughtfully peering into the darkness.

"I'm sorry." Baya turned to face him again,a look of confusion crossing her small face.

"What ever for?"

"For doubting you, yelling at you, being unnecessarily rude." Thorin swallowed hard and glanced away. He heard the sounds of shuffling and a soft hand touched his arm gingerly. He looked into her bright blue eyes as she smiled at him.

"I forgive you." She settled next to him with a sigh, staring off into space;her eyes thoughtful. Thorin noticed that her hand strayed to her stomach, hovering over it. Her face was slightly pinched and she looked a little pale.

"Baya, are you okay?" Her focus snapped back into the present and she quickly pulled her hand away.

"I'm fine," she whispered, her voice barely audible. Thorin studied her face carefully noting the beads of sweat appearing on her brow, and the way she was biting her lip.

"I don't think you are." Baya shook her head her hand straying to her stomach again.

'It's nothing," She whispered in reply, "Just a scratch."

"Well let's see it." Thorin rose with a groan from where he was sitting and shuffled over to his pack. He dug around in his pack for a moment pulling out a some wrinkled bandages and a bottle of alcohol.

"What's that for?" She squeaked when he settled next to her again, placing the bottle of alcohol near her feet.

"Disinfection." He replied. Baya nodded but her eyes were wide. Thorin knelt in front of her and gently helped her out of her coat, vest, and then sweater until she was just left in her shirt. Baya seemed nervous and kept glancing around. Thorin carefully undid a few buttons so he could access her stomach, and yet still insure modesty. He sucked in his breath when he finally had access to her stomach and could see what lay beneath.

Baya's slim stomach was littered with large dark bruises ranging in color from black to yellow. She had a large laceration stretching from side to side and several smaller cuts and scrapes.

"What in Durin's name happened to you?" Gasped Thorin in disbelief. Baya looked down at her stomach in surprise. After a long pause she raised her head and met his eyes.

"I fell."

"What do you mean?"

"I fell. In the Goblin Tunnels, when they were all herding us away, I fell; of the side of the platform." Her breath hitched as if remembering the terrifying plunge into the dark below. "That's why I wasn't with the group I fell." She finished lamely. Thorin stared at her intently.

"By Durin's name Baya Baggins you are the luckiest being in Middle Earth." A tiny smile appeared on her face. "I still don't understand how you are alive." Baya shrugged. Thorin took the bottle of alcohol and poured a little onto a wad of bandage. He dabbed the wad of bandages onto the cut frowning as Baya hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying not to hurt you."

Baya nodded, "I know." Wrapping the cut in as many bandages as he could spare, he helped Baya back into her other clothes.

"Here chew this, it should help with the pain." Thorin handed her a couple of ordinary leaves. Baya looked at them quizzically but popped them in her mouth. She chewed, screwing her face up at the odd flavor. "Now go back to sleep." Baya nodded and yawned crawling over to her mat and falling asleep. Thorin watched over her late into the night ensuring that nothing would happen to their precious burglar.


	2. Fights and Flowers

Thorin trudged on following that confounded wizard. How dare he tell them that either their host would kill them, or they would be welcomed. He didn't even tell them whose house he would be leading them to. He felt a warm presence by his side and looked down to see the smiling face of Baya Baggins.

"Thorin, how are you?" She asked scrambling to keep up with his large strides.

"Very good Miss. Baya." Thorin replied, and despite his mood he could feel a small smile twitching on the corner of his lips.

"Is that so?" She asked and her smile turned a bit mischievous, "Your expression says other."

Thorin chuckled. "You are much more observant than I perceived." Baya gave him a cheeky grin and nodded. She opened her mouth to say something, but her attention was drawn elsewhere.

"Oh my!" She breathed scurrying forward and dropping down beside the road.

Thorin came up behind her looking over her shoulder to see what had caught her eye. Baya was fingering the silky smooth leaves of a simple looking weed.

"Miss Baya, may I ask what you are doing? Why is that weed demanding so much attention." Baya had been in the process of pulling up the weeds and tucking them into her pack. She spun around a wild light in her normally gentle hazel eyes.

"Weeds! These are no common weeds! This is kingsfoil! The most virtuous planet known to man. It can heal almost anything!" She finished with flourish. Thorin raised his hands in defense a grin forming on his face.

"My apologies, I meant no offense." Baya gave a snort muttering about the incompetence of Dwarves as she continued to store away her precious weeds.


	3. Help and Hospitality

Authors note: Hi everyone thanks so much for reading, favoriting, following, ext.. I know this chapter is really short, and they're gonna stay pretty short, these are drabbles. Remember the more reviews the faster I update.

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

"Thorin? Uhh Thorin?" Thorin leaned down to look beside him at Baya. Her hands were on her hips, and her face was red.

"Yes?" Baya shifted from one foot to the other and began wringing her hands.

"Could I have... Uh... some help." She asked sheepishly. Thorin smiled gently remembering how he had struggled to climb onto the benches pushed in at Beron's table. Baya stood about a foot shorter than him and was having far harder of a time then he had. Thorin had watched her struggle for about ten minutes before he spoke up.

"Need any help?" he had asked. Baya put her hands on her hips and glared.

"No I do not! Thank you very much Thorin Oakenshield." She had replied sternly. "I can do this myself"

"Alright," chuckled Thorin returning to his meal, "Suit yourself." He knew Baya would break eventually and ask him for help, she was simply too short.

"Up you go Miss Baya," he replied trying to keep the mirth out of his voice. He must have failed for Baya shot him and indignant look. Thorin wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her onto the seat next to him. She smoothed her skirt and folded her hands in her lap.

"Thank you very much," she said stiffly. Then her eyes caught sight of the food laid on the table. "Oh goodness!" She cried gathering herself to her full height. She reached out took a plate and dove in.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Thorin turning to face her.

"O' 'es 'ery uch!" she mumbled through a mouthful of food. Thorin chuckled.

...

"Where's Baya?" Bofur asked Thorin. Thorin drew his pipe out of his mouth and gestured to the heap of blankets beside him on the couch. Looking closer Bofur could now see that the blankets were slowly rising and falling, and a tiny face could be seen nestled amongst the cushions.

"She ate too much, and fell asleep where she sat," Thorin chuckled softly and rubbed her head in a slow rhythmic way.

"She looks so tiny." Scoffed Bufor.

"Indeed." replied Thorin suddenly morbid. Thinking of the tiny lass who would soon face a dragon; so very on her own. "Too small."

Bofur nodded as if he understood and clapped Thorin on the shoulder. "She'll be alright. She's a strong little lass." Thorin nodded agreeing with the statement and just praying that she was strong enough.


	4. Leaving and Loving

Authors note: Hi guys, I'm tired four chapters in one day! So here's the shortest one yet but also to most lovey-dovey. Enjoy!

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

"Your leaving?" Baya's voice was shrill and full of concern immediately drawing Thorin's attention.

"I have other matters to attend to Baya Baggins, matters away from here." Was Gandalf's firm reply. Wait, The wizard, was leaving!?

"You're leaving?" Gandalf turned calmly to face Thorin.

"I have other matters to attend to, but I will accompany you to the edge of Mirkwood forest."

"Mirkwood?" Baya squeaked, "We have to go through Mirkwood?"

"It's the only way," said Gandalf placing his hand gently on her shoulder. Baya nodded and moved to stand beside Thorin. Thorin could practically see the waves of distress rolling off her, and so he draped his arm around her shoulders. "I am not leaving quite yet." Gandalf said straightening up. Thorin shot him a heated glare, how dare the wizard abandon them. There was not much to be done about it, he decided bitterly.

"Move on." He gave Baya a pat on the back before removing his arm. She straightened her shoulders and shouldering her pack marched forward. Both Gandalf and Thorin watched as she moved away.

"You care for her," said Gandalf suddenly. It was not so much a question as it was a statement. Thorin looked at Gandalf for a long while.

"She has grown on me," he replied slowly, " I think someday, if she will have me, I shall like to wed her." He did not know why he had said that, and to the wizard of all people. Gandalf smiled warmly at him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I am sure she will have you." He whispered and with a wink he turned and moved briskly away muttering under his breath; leaving Thorin stunned behind him.


	5. Mirkwood and Melancholy

A.N: Hi guys, thanks for all the views I've been getting and the ONE review I have. Anime Princess You are soooo awesome and I hope you have an amazing week. Now I was already working on this chapter when I got your review, but the next chapter; that ones for you.

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

"Thank you so much Bifur, I'm glad you were standing where you were." Bifur muttered his reply in Kazadul before shifting the unconscious Baya from his arms into Thorin's. Out of the whole company the gloomy forest of Mirkwood seemed to be taking the greatest toll on their smallest member. Baya seemed incredibly tense as of late, and would lapse into fits of hyperventilation. She had almost passed out a few times but Thorin had been there to calm her down. This time however, Baya had been walking at the back with Bifur when she swayed almost crumpling to the ground. Bifur thankfully had been there to catch her. Now Thorin was carrying Baya as they trudged on through Mirkwood. With a sudden groan Baya came back to life, struggling to sit up. She looked around wildly for a moment but relaxed when she saw Thorin.

"I can walk," she muttered trying to free herself from Thorin's grasp. Thorin obliged, setting her down gently on the ground. She staggered for a moment, but then straightened up. She shook her head causing her dark blonde curls to flop about her face.

"You fainted." Thorin supplied when she looked at him with confusion in her hazel eyes.

"Uh huh," she said distractedly.

"Thorin!" it was Dwalin calling to him, "We've lost the path."

"What?" Thorin whispered hurrying forward, Baya right behind him. Indeed it seemed that the path simply vanished. "No, no! It can't be!" gasped Thorin, panic clouding his mind.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ori. The company was silent as they pondered what to do.

"I know," said Baya thoughtfully, "I'll climb a tree to see where we are." Several stunned faces turned to her.

"That's not a bad idea," said Nori softly. Baya nodded quickly.

"It's decided then." She turned and moved to stand beneath a large tree, gazing up to see it's full height. Thorin moved to stand beside her.

"It's awfully high," she muttered softly; Thorin nodded.

"Don't be afraid," he muttered back. She turned to face him and a strange light burned in her eyes.

"I'm not."


	6. Spiders and Saviors

Hi guys I'm back. Thanks for the second review Anime Princess and as promised here is your chapter. It's actually a pretty long one, but right now I have a lot of time on my hands because I am home sick. :( Anyway keep reading and reviewing cause the more reviews I get the faster I update,

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

It seemed only moments had passed since Baya had clambered up the tree and beyond their sight when the spiders attacked. They were great, hairy, and black as night hissing in the strange way of spiders as they bore down on the company. Thorin charged at a particularly large one imbedding orcrist into it's head. The spider shrieked and flipped over onto it's back legs continuing to twitch long after it was dead. Thorin could feel the bile rising in his throat as he hewed down another one, tripping over the body of Fili, who lay face down in the dirt.

"Fili!" Hissed Thorin kneeling down beside him, attempting to shake him awake. Fili remained still though. "No, Fili!"

"Ahhh!" the clearing had been silent until now, minus the hissing of spiders, the clanking of swords, and the heavy breathing of the terrified dwarves and to Thorin's surprise it was Baya's own little battle cry that broke the stillness. His head swiveled around trying to catch sight of her, but it was if she were invisible; leaving a trail of destruction in her wake. Thorin felt a stirring of pride for Baya, but then all he felt was pain. He had failed to see the spider creeping up behind him until it's stinger was stuck in his back. The spider keeled over, dieing of unexplained wounds, and Thorin felt a soft hand on his brow. Then the world became a shadowy place, and as he became subdued by the spiders poison at the forefront of his mind was Baya. A fearsome warrior with blood dripping from her blade.

...

So caught in his fever, in the terrible dreams that plagued him Thorin Oakenshield did not see the arrival of the elves. He was not conscious when the carted the dwarves of the their dungeons, and he did not know that they were waiting for him to recover before they started the interrogations. When he was a the brink of throwing off the fever he could see bars, a prison cell, and a few torches lighting up the strange dungeon. He also became aware that through the bars a soft hand was stroking his hair, and an even softer voice was whispering to him. It felt...nice, to be take care of like that. When he was finally rid of the sickness he became aware that the presence outside his cell wasn't just a figment of fever dreams. Yet, he couldn't see who it was, and whoever it was they wouldn't say. So he waited, and when the elves discovered him well he was dragged before their hoity toity king; Thranduil. He had yelled then, cursing the elves and their betrayal of his kin; and had been sentenced to prison. On his way back down to his cell he could see his whole company; imprisoned in different cells, but alive and well. Except for one, Baya was missing. He almost choked when he realized this and was so overcome with emotion he did not even remember to struggle. She was gone. When they reached his cell he slumped against the stone wall and cried. He had not cried in a long, long time and he did not know why suddenly the dam was broken and the tears came flooding out.

"Thorin? Why do you cry?" The voice on the other side of the bars did not surprise him and he knew that if he looked he would see nothing, but he looked anyway. This time, however, Baya was kneeling on the other side of the wall her hazel eyes full of concern. Blood trickled down her cheek, from a scrape on her forehead and her curls were matted with cobwebs and dirt. Thorin rubbed his eyes praying that this wasn't some strange vision. Baya was still there when he drew his hands away, and he blinked slowly.

"Baya?" his voice was rough and hoarse from yelling. She flashed him a small smile that spoke more than words ever could; I am here.


	7. Prison and Praying

Hi guys, so I posted this chapter just to add some drama to the plot, and also I thought Thranduil was a real jerk in the movies so I wanted to make him even more jerky. So enjoy,

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

"How have the elves not seen you yet?" The two had sat in compatible silence for a long while before Thorin voiced the one question that had been plaguing him the most. Baya got a queer look on her face, and her hand strayed to her pocket, but all she did was shrug.

"I'm a hobbit, I guess they're not really looking for a hobbit." The sound of footsteps approaching signaled that this happy moment had to end and Thorin watched in awe as Baya vanished into the shadows. The elf that came around the corner made Thorin's tired mind flicker with rage.

"The king requests your presence." Together Thorin and the elf journeyed back through the winding labyrinth of hallways and doors to the throne room. The elf king was sitting on his throne looking as smug as ever.

"Speak dwarf, you entered Mirkwood with fourteen companions yet in my dungeon we house only thirteen. Where is your missing companion?" The elf's silky voice failed to hide the malice beneath and Thorin glared at him bitterly. He said nothing, though inside his mind was racing. So they knew about Baya, he just prayed that she would remain hidden. His prayers it seemed would go unanswered for another elf burst into the throne room with a cry of, 'we have found her!'

"Her?" Thranduil's voice was full of surprise.

"Yes my lord, it is a female though she disappeared as soon as she had been spotted."

"Find her," said Thranduil coldly looking at Thorin with something akin to smugness, "and when you do bring her to me. She shall be punished, _severely_ for her crimes."

"What crimes!" Thorin choked out, his heart rate racing. Thranduil turned to him with a cold light in his eyes,

"She shall be punished for the crime of theft, and eluding capture," with that Thranduil turned and waved for Thorin to be taken away. Back in his cell Thorin prayed and begged that Baya would remain hidden, and that luck was on their side, but it didn't seem like luck was on their side much anymore.


	8. Elves and Escaping

Hi guys, alright new chapter! Thanks for all the love and support I'm getting and an honorable mention is Anime Princess the only person who had taken the time to review even though I have gotten lots of views. Remember it only takes a couple of minutes to quick write a review. Enjoy,

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

"Thorin! Thorin! Quickly you must wake up you must hurry, we haven't much time!" Baya's worried voice pulled Thorin from his nightmare filled sleep causing him to rise with a groan. Baya's anxious face peered at him from the other side of the bars her eyes wide.

"What 'r you talking about?" Thorin slurred, his voice still heavy with sleep.

"I'm breaking you out, but you must hurry there isn't time to explain." She glanced left and right, then rose shakily to her feet. He heard the jingling of keys before he saw them and with a click and a grunt Baya had unlocked the door and swung it open. Thorin rose slowly to his feet not daring to believe his eyes. Baya beckoned him forward with a wave of her hand and they both hurried down the hall. Baya seemed to know her way around the dungeons quite well while Thorin's head spun as he tried to remember where they were going. Left, right, left, left, straight, right, then left again. He was so confused at this point he stopped trying to remember and just concentrated on following her. Finally she came into an empty room, and there gathered around were his companions.

"Thorin!" gasped Kili, which earned him a shush from Baya. Thorin looked around the room. In the middle stacked in a neat pyramid were thirteen large barrels. Baya raised her hands demanding everyone's attention.

"Alright, we must be swift about this. Everyone get in the barrels." Nobody moved. "Get in the barrels." Baya spat out through gritted teeth. Quiet murmuring of discontent broke out amongst the group. Baya turned to him.

"Thorin please, you must get in the barrels, trust me!" Her voice was urgent, and full of fear. When Thorin looked into her beautiful hazel eyes he realized that he does trust her

"Get in the barrels," he barked, turning and begging to clamber into one himself.

"But Thorin..."

"No buts! Now get in the barrels if you value your life!" The company did then muttering under their breath as they climbed into the barrels. The sound of light footsteps making their heart race.

"Now what do we go ?" Gloin voiced the overall question, to which Baya smirked and pulled a lever they hadn't noticed before. The whole world tilted, and then the barrels were rolling. There was a terrifying plunge and then cold water splashed onto the unhappy dwarves, chilling them to the bone. It took a moment to process what had happened and when Thorin realized that they were now floating down the river in barrels he praised Mahal above for Baya and her wisdom. Baya who had just now splashed into the river with no barrel.

"Glad you could join us." Thorin's amusement quickly turned to panic as he observed that Baya can't swim whatsoever. She's gasping and trying to keep her head above water, but failing miserably. Thorin can't reach Baya but Dwalin can and thankfully is bright enough to reach down and grab her by the scruff, hauling her up and passing her to Thorin.

The current is moving faster and faster and from the sounds around them the elve's have noticed the absence of thirteen dwarves. The current became a rapid and for the first time in who knows how long the company can see the sun. Thorin isn't thinking about the sun, or even the elves. He's concentrating on clinging to Baya as the rapids toss them around. Baya's eyes are wide filled with fear, and her wet hair clings to the side of her face.

"Hold on!" Thorin shouts to her and he thinks she can hear him over the roaring of the rapids, but he can't be sure. Then the elves come into view jumping from tree to tree like the prissy little tree huggers that they are, and to Thorin's and the elves surprise, a whole group of orcs join in on the chase. That's the least of Thorin's worries though for his barrel suddenly crashes into a rock, slamming Baya into the rock with sickening force. Baya's eyes go unfocused and her grip on Thorin's arm becomes almost non-existent. Then Thorin see's the blood, dripping into the water. The blood seemed to have an almost hypnotic effect on the orcs, and they must be starving, for they abandon trying to head the dwarves off and are crowding around on the sides of the banks reaching for Baya.

This it seems is convenient for the elves for they no longer have to chase a dozen or so orcs all over timbuktu. Thorin didn't notice but his company had come to a complete halt, their way was blocked by a sealed gate.

"Baya?" He hissed gently shaking their burglar. "Baya?" There was no response. He heard a cry of pain and turned his blood turning to ice as he watched Kili crumple to the ground. Kili it seems, had clambered out of his barrel and had been attempting to open the gate. Thorin could now see the black feathered arrow protruding from his leg.

"KILI!" Screamed Fili and it was such a horrible sound. Kili seemed determined despite his injuries and pulled himself to his feet yanking down on the lever opening the gates and freeing the dwarves. The last Thorin could see of Kili before he was swept away was him leaping into his barrel and landing there with a cry of pain. The barrels rushed down the river carrying the exhausted dwarves with them.


	9. Breathing and Bandages

Hi guys, this is a weird chapter with a little bit of kissing. If you don't like kissing don't read please read and review.

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

Thorin barely noticed that the dwarves had found someplace to stop, and it's only Dwalin grabbing onto the back of his shirt as he passed that kept him for floating on down the river. Thorin clambered out of his barrel picking up Baya as if she were a rag doll and rushing onto the banks. His heart almost stop, when he realizes that her's has; Baya is dead.

"She's dead," he moans "She's she's.."

"Oh for heavens sake move!" It's Oin, he literally pushes Thorin out of the way a kneels down beside Baya. He puts his hands on her chest. He then laid his head on her chest and frowned. Then, without warning he raised his head down and kissed Baya, right on the mouth.

Thorin's mouth dropped open and he choked out, "What are you doing?" Oin pulls his mouth away and begins pumping on Baya's chest; one, two, three, kiss.

"He's trying to revive her ya' dummy," growled Dwalin smacking Thorin on the back of the head. Hope flared in Thorin's chest, but it was quickly put out again when he notices it didn't seem to be working.

"Breath Baya, breath!" Growls Oin pumping on her chest again. It seems luck maybe is on their side for just then Baya takes a huge shuddering breath and opens her eyes.

"Uhh," she groans looking around wildly. Oin would have none of that though and as he sets to work bandaging her head he tells her quite firmly, "Shut up burglar!" Ori is tending to Kili, wrapping bandages around his wound, and Thorin sighed in relief, Kili's okay.

"There you're all good," mutters Oin moving away. Thorin moved over to help Baya sit up. Baya wasn't looking in his direction and Thorin miscalculated how close together their heads were, for when Baya turned her lips met his. Her eyes opened wide in surprise, and so did Thorin's, but she didn't pull away. After a moment she closed her eyes and leaned closer. When they pulled away Baya blushed a endearing shade of pink. Thorin faked anger just to watch her reaction, then he leaned closer and whispered, "Don't ever die again."

"I'll try not to."


	10. Laketown and Laughter

Hi guys, here it is the tenth chapter. I wasn't going to put this one in but I decided, ehh why not. So here is is and my is it short.

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

Thorin and Baya hadn't spoken of the kiss since it happened but they both felt as if something had changed between them. Thorin realized how lost he would be without Baya. He looked behind him. Baya was walking along side Kili, holding his arm as he stumbled along. She was talking to him quietly about the Shire in a soothing tone. Thorin then was reminded painfully that a sweet little thing like Baya shouldn't even be here, on a dangerous quest that could end in her death; it almost had. Thorin noticed that the ground began to slope upward forming a hill and he struggled to climb it. When he got to the top his breath was taken away.

"Erabor," he whispered. Below him was the village of Lake's Town and beyond that the Lonely Mountain.

"Wow!"

"Ooh!"

"Ahh!"

"We made it!"

"What's that awful stench?"

The last comment had been Baya's, and it was just so like her that Thorin could not help but laugh.

"That my dear lass, I the lake, filled with the rotting corpses of those Smaug slaid." Baya gagged and clapped a hand over her nose. Thorin laughed again.

"Move on!"


	11. Sickness and Solace

Hi guys, another quick little chapter just a cute one not essential to the plot. Enjoy

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

"Ah! Ah! Ah CHOO!" Baya's whole body was racked her sneeze, making her rock back and forth. She glared at the few stupid dwarves who dared to laugh sniffing pathetically.

"Here," said Dori handing her a clean pocket handkerchief.

'Dank 'o 'ery 'uch," she sniffled again. "Ah Ah Ah CHOO!" Thorin settled next to her on the couch wrapping an arm around her tiny shoulder.

"'m gonna get 'u sick dorin." Her voice sounded very strange and nasally from her cold. Thorin shrugged.

"Dwarves don't get sick."

"Don' give me dat Dorin!" She growled annoyed at the Dwarf's pride. He leaned down and planted a quick peck on her rosy lips causing Baya to sputter in indignation.

" 'M not in da mood fur kissing Dorin!" She growled sniffing again. Thorin chuckled and gave her forehead a gentle kiss. Baya sniffed and glared at anyone who looked at her.

"Looks like we're gonna have to work extra hard to keep colds away from the Hobbit. Who knew they would become so irritable?" Baya glared dagger at Bofur who had dared to break the silence.

"Dust wait till you're sick 'ofur den we'll see 'ose irritable!" This caused Bombur to break out in heavy laughter.

"Just think though," said Thorin slowly, "If is just a cold imagine what a flu..." he trailed off under Baya's heated glare.


	12. Gold and Greed

Hi guys, this chapter is pretty long and was pretty hard to right. Thorin being a jerk, hurt Baya , drama everywhere. Hope you enjoy

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

Thorin could feel his concern for Baya slowly ebbing away, replaced with a fierce longing for the Arkenstone. What was taking so long? The part of his mind that was still devoted to Baya tried to rationalize saying that there was a ton of gold to sift through, but that only made his fierce desire for it grow. I'll just go look at it for a little while, he said to himself as he turned and started down the hallway that lead to the treasure room. When he reached the entrance he stood there, staring at the gold for a long time. Suddenly he saw Baya sprinting toward him like a mad woman.

"The dragon!" She hissed stopping when she came in front of him, "The dragons awake."

"Do you have the Arkenstone?" Baya shook her head not looking the slightest bit worried and the look on her face made bitter anger rise up in Thorin's chest. He wasn't aware that he had drawn his sword until he saw it pressed against Baya's chest. Baya looked down, surprised, and then worried.

"Thorin? Thorin what are you doing?" There was a note of panic in her voice and for some strange reason it made Thorin happy. Good, let her be afraid let her bleed. She had failed, she had woken the dragon, failed to bring him the Arkenstone...

The Dragon. Thorin quickly drew his blade away just as his company rushed over to them, and then they heard the horrible shifting, clinking noise of millions of coins rubbing together. Then they saw the dragons; the rest was the blur.

...

"Maybe we should take a break Thorin, go outside see if Smaug is dead." Baya's worried voice broke Thorin out of his daydream about holding the Arkenstone, running his fingers over it's smooth surface. Thorin closed his eyes gritting his teeth. Curse the burglar she had no right to be running her mouth. Thorin turned around and rose to his full height giving her the coldest look he could.

"Mind you place bulgur I will do as I see fit, now go." Thorin saw hurt flash across Baya's face and for a moment he felt guilty. Then he saw a ruby as big as her head and his feeling's were forgotten.

...

It seemed to Thorin that the deeper they journeyed into the treasure room the less he cared for Baya. They had received word just recently that the dragon was dead, slayed by Bard the Bowman. Thorin had been infuriated when the people of Lakestown requested a share of the treasure.

"It is our right!" the Master had said heatedly.

"What right? You have no right! The treasure belongs to the dwarves and we will not share it..."

"But you promised!" Thorin had no response to that, just waved his hands for them to be escorted away. He was alone at last, or so he thought.

"They're right you know," said Baya quietly as she walked in with a tray laden with food and drink. She sat on the table and began preparing a plate for him. Thorin felt anger rise up inside him like a great snake.

"What do you know about these matters, burglar! Nothing!" Baya gave an angry huff some wine into a goblet.

"I wish you would stop calling me that, my name is Baya not burglar!" Thorin growled at her through gritted teeth.

"I will call you as I see fit! You are a burglar and nothing more!" Thorin didn't realize that he had risen until his hands were on Baya roughly knocking her to the ground. She hit the ground with a hard thud, spilling wine all over her clean white dress. Ste looked from her dress to her elbows; which had begun to bleed, to Thorin with her mouth open before she got shakily to her feet.

"Keep your precious gold Thorin Oakenshield, but in the end you will end up alone." She turned and walked away leaving him standing in the middle of a puddle of wine, all alone.


	13. Blood and Battles

hi guys, so I know it's been a while but I was really busy at the doctors and with homework blah blah blah. Anyway, this is a sad slightly disturbing chapter don't like violence? Then don't read. FINALLY I got a review from someone other then Anime Princess (Bless her heart.) Even though I don't know who it was because it was a guest. Whoever it was out there thank you.

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

As of late it seemed Thorin wasn't even really in control of his actions. He certainly wasn't in control of his arms, for in the back of his mind the sane part of him screamed to stop this madness; yet his hands remained wrapped around Baya's slim neck. Her tiny hands clawed at his large meaty mits trying desperately to get him to let go, but what were Hobbit nails against calloused dwarf skin. He squeezed a little tighter and watched as she gagged, lips turning blue, face bright red. He knew in a moment she would die, or pass out, but he didn't care.

She had the Arkenstone. Such anger welled up in him as he had never felt before. Curse her, curse her, curse the little Halfling who had so cleverly tricked him into believing she was good and kind. Gandalf was right, she was a thief, a perfect burglar. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Gandalf was there suddenly, pushing Thorin away from the cliff with his staff.

"Let her go Thorin!" Boomed Gandalf rising to stand towering above him. "Let her go!" Thorin obliged releasing her from his choke hold and watching in grim satisfaction as she crumpled to the ground gasping, and choking. Gandalf bent down and swept her into his arms hiding her in his robes.

"I hereby state that Baya Baggins is banished from Erabor under penalty of death! No friendship of mine goes with her!" Gandalf shot look of loathing and stormed away under his breath muttering about the daftness of dwarves. The part of him then, that still saw reason, hop, love, and joy of things that grew and of Baya went numb. The gold sickness took over.

Thorin was glad that his mind had cleared just enough for him to fight. The last few days had been a blur of yelling, punching things, and politics. When the dwarves received word that the orcs were storming upon the mountain, they had formed a temporary alliance with the men and elves. Now as the battle began, the smell of blood filled his nose, the visions of men, dwarves and elves laying dead filled his eyes, the screams of lives being lost echoed in his ears. It cleared away some of the madness and reawoke his sanity. What had he done? He plowed through the orcs, cutting them down and feeling glad that his nephews weren't here. He stumbled over the body of a curly haired man and his mind flickered to Baya, and the panic in her eyes as he strangled her. He came to the conclusion that if he survived this he would ask, no beg Baya for forgiveness; because she was trying to prevent this. This bloodshed, loss of life, death, destruction, all of it. Baya had seen it coming and had tried to stop it; she just didn't do it in the right way. His mind was pulled back to the present when Azog came into his field of vision. The strange desperate instincts that came with battle took over. He didn't think, he just reacted dodging, slicing, parring. It was a terribly intricate dance and one wrong move could result in his death. He was weak and all too soon he knew it was over, the mace caught him in the chest sending him flying backward. Laying on his back, trying not to scream in pain Thorin wished he would have acted differently with Baya when he found out she had given the Arkenstone away. All Thorin wanted to do is see her one last time and apologize for all he had done. Mabye his wish would come true after all, for there was a shout and Baya launched her self in the path of the sword that was aimed at Thorin's chest.

Her tiny blue sword was no match for the great orc sword and it was forced down from the weight, and into her chest, Simultaneously there was the twang of a bow, and an arrow embedded itself into Baya's back. She let out a scream that was filled to the last chilling note, with incredible agony. Thorin opened his mouth and let out a silent yell. Baya amazingly did not simply die where she stood, but tried to stab Azog's stomach. The orc easily deflected her blow and his large foot found her stomach sending her flying backward. She landed, by some strange twist of events, right on top of Thorin; making him grunt in pain. Just when he thought it was all over, that they would both die here; he heard a roar that shook the earth, and in his peripheral vision he could see a great bear bearing down on Azog. Then the world faded and he knew no more.

The light hurt his eyes, and the quiet murmuring he heard made his head pound.

"Look I think he's waking up!"

"Only 'cause you shook him!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Quite the lot of you or you'll wake Baya!" Thorin had been struggling this whole time with the opening of his eyelids and he finally succeeded. He was confused, and sore, and he wanted to drift back to sleep but the mention of Baya made his ears perk up.

"He's awake!" It was Killi's voice who stated the obvious but his voice was so happy that he Thorin didn't say anything. Thorin turned his head and saw Kili, bouncing up and down, Ori knitting in the corner, and Filli, sitting in a wooden chair tilted back with his feet up on the nightside table cradling a very worn looking Baya in his arms. A blanket was pulled over them and only Baya's tiny face was showing. Baya's legs too were resting on the nightside table and she was leaning against Fili her head on his shoulder. Her mouth was open a little bit and her eyes were closed, with dark circle around them.

"Baya..." Thorin croaked, and his voice sounded horrible but he didn't care. "Why are you holding her?" Fili chuckled and shifted Baya a little bit,

"Little Baya hasn't woken up yet, and it's my turn to watch her. She's not legally allowed to be in here so I had to sneak her in."

"Why can't she be in here?"

Fili's face fell a little bit and he whispered, "It isn't my rule." Thorin looked intently at Baya, cataloguing every cut, every bruise, every bandage. Besides from the bandages criss crossing her head the most notable thing wrong with her were the impossibly dark, black and blue bruises that wrapped around her neck. Thorin swallowed hard, trying not to think about it; about how he had done that to her, had hurt her.

"Gandalf discovered something interesting," said Kili suddenly, "When he got a good look at the Arkenstone he realized it wasn't just a stone. It was a magic stone!" Fili rolled his eyes.

"What he means to say is that Durin's Bane used to be a wizard, before he turned evil. Well this was his stone,and it has corrupting powers over any one who owns it." Thorin opened his mouth incredibly wide trying to process this new bit of information.

"Oh.."

"Gandalf took it away," Kili said slowly, "He's gonna remove the spell and give it back to us..." he was interrupted when the tent flap rustled. Fili quickly yanked the blanket over Baya's head and hunched over. Kili leaned casually against the and Dwalin entered the room.

"Ah ha! So this is where you've been sneaking her off to! I should have know! Get her back to my tent right now or I'll tan both of your hides." Said Oin noticing the During boys. Kili jumped out and bolted out of the tent, but Fili rose with slow deliberate movement as not to jostle Baya. Baya muttered something her face scrunching up. Fili walked slowly out the door and assumedly back to Oin's tent. Thorin let his mind stray as Oin checked him over. He knew Oin was talking to him but he chsose to ignore him.

"Aye, poor lassie , I don't expect her to live, no one does."

"What?" That last comment had caught Thorin's attention Oin looked at Thorin solemnly.

"On the battlefields, after Azog had been killed and we knew we were victorious some soldiers found you, lying as if dead on the ground. Baya lay,stretched out on top of you with a terrible head wound , two arrows stuck in her, and several deep lacerations on her chest. You were brought immediately to my tent. The soldiers asked what they should do with Baya, and Dain," Oin choked blinking furiously, " Dain ordered Baya to be dumped and burned with the Orc carcesses, she is a traitor, he says she deserves to die like a traitor. Bofur found her, as he searched the piles for his hat and brought her back to me. We have been hiding her, for Dain said if any dwarves catch sight of her she is to be killed."Thorin blinked slowly swallowing hard a couple of time his eyes stinging and burning.

"Summon Dain to me this instant, and set up a comfortable bed in my tent, I want the best healers here in a quarter of an hour and three guards, no six to report to me right now." Dwalin, who had been silent this whole time, let out a chuckle; standing he went to fetch a messenger boy.

In a few minutes Dain pushed the tent door open giving a low bow, before quailing under Thorin's scorching glare.

"Your majesty."

"Dain, I would love for you to explain your action over the last few days regarding my burglar."

"Your burlar?" Dain sputtered, "Sire she is a traitor and a thief, she deserved to be left out on the plains to die."

"She is also the one who saved my life and unless that means nothing to you she should have been rewarded."

"She was rewarded by me not killing her as soon as I laid my eyes on her," muttered Dain under his breath. the wrath of Thorin seemed to fill the room until it seeped into Dain's heart making him grow cold.

"Excuse me?"

"No offense sir, but you did say to kill her if we saw her..."

"YOU THINK I DON'T REMEMBER THAT? YOU THINK I DON'T REGRET IT? I REMEMBER WHAT I SAID DAIN! I SAID THEM IN COLD BLOOD, BEFORE THE GOLD MADNESS WAS CLEARED FROM MY MIND AND I COULD SEE THE TRUE TREASURE THAT LAY BEFORE ME! DO NOT SPEAK TO ME OF THE FAULTS I HAVE COMMITTED IN THE PAST, FOR I AM PAYING IN WAYS YOU DO NOT KNOW!" The sound of happy chatter outside the tent stopped and all was silent. Dain's face was as red as a ruby and he was opening and closing his mouth. It seemed like fate was making a fool of them for just the the text door opened and in entered Fili, carrying Baya in his arms.

"Uncle I, oh hello Dain how are you, anyway Uncle.."

"Leave boy, now is not a good time to pester your king with your petty conversation. Can you not see we are discussing the fate of that wretched creature." Dain spat pointing a trembling finger at Baya.

"Last I looked Thorin was responsible for his nephews and for Erabor, not the sniveling dwarf who hides behind his beard and lets others do the hard work; hoping to reap the profits," replied Thorin cooly. Dain sputtered in indignation and spun on his heels racing from the text.

"I do believe he just might have wet himself," said Kili casually as he entered carrying many blankets. Dwalin followed behind him carrying a small wooden bed frame in both his arms, and lastly Bifur with a mattress.

"We couldn't find anything good enough for our burglar amongst the healer supplies so we searched Erabor for a bit, it's a childs bed but I think it'll do," Explained Kili. Dwalin set the bedframe down in the corner, and watched as a young dwarf woman bustled in and began putting the sheets on

"Ori had been working on bed stuff for her for a couple of months now but he only just finished it." Ori, who had been sitting quiet this whole time, blushed and muttered it was supposed to be a present. White sheets, thick blankets, and a yellow and white quilt embroidered with daisies. Finally the last blanket, a knitted pink blanket of soft wool and two pillows were added and the dwarf woman bowed and left. Baya was tucked into the bed by Fili who kissed her on the forehead before bowing, and leaving. One by one the dwarves filed out of the tent leaving Thorin, and the unconscious Burglar behind.


	14. Homeword Bound

Hi guys, alright this is it THE LAST CHAPTER wahhh! You guys have been so great and your all awesome. There will be a sequel but I'm going to take a week or two off from writing. You guys are all great and thanks for sticking with me, Enjoy

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

When Baya opened her eyes Thorin was there, holding her hand and whispering apologizes under his breath. When she raised a shaking hand to her forehead and whispered, I can't seen Thorin was there to hold her. Oin said that it was the head wound, and her vision might come back; but it didn't. She didn't seem to have forgiven him quite yet, but she didn't seem mad either. When she took her first shaky steps holding onto both Kili's and Fili's arms Thorin was there watching ; wishing it could be him who had the close relationship with Baya. When she came to the company and told them she was leaving, going home to the Shire he was there, to hear the way her voice trembled.

"I'll miss you you know," she said to him. Baya seemed to be adjusting to her blindness well and must have heard him coming. She was sitting in the grass absentmindedly picking daisies.

"As will I," Thorin replied choking down the tears.

"I'll come back you know."

Thorin nodded. "I'm sorry."

"I know." They sat together in silence.

Baya left the next day. With her she took Sting, the Mithril vest, a beautiful porcelain teapot from Dori, the blankets Ori had made along with a red leather bound book, an intricately carved wooden figure of a dwarf and a hobbit from Bifur, a pocket handkerchief from Dwalin, and a hat that exactly matched Bofors. Kili and Fili hugged the life out of her promising to come and visit. Ori burst into tears and said she was one of his best friends. Bofur ruffled her hair and said, take care of yourself. Thorin was the last one to approach her and he had nothing to give, nothing that could repay didn't say much, just hugged. Then Baya pressed a folded up scroll into Thorin's hand. Gandalf helped her mount her pony and THorin watched her wave goodbye before disappearing over the hills. His company one by one drifted away leaving Thorin standing alone. He unrolled the scroll and read it carefully. Written very carefully in Baya's whimsical script were four words; You are not alone.

_Fin_

Epilogue.

It took one week for Thorin to be recovered enough to get out of bed and attend to his kingly duties, and one week for Baya to wake up. It took three weeks for his wounds to scab over, and one month for Baya to start walking. In two months most of Thorin's wounds were healed, and Baya's wounds began to close. A three months Baya was almost recovered however it became very apparent she would never be the covered her once unmarred skin and she was a much slower walker. There had been damage done to her stomach and she couldn't eat a lot in small periods of time. Worst of all though, she was blind. After four months, countless sleepless nights and many doctor visits the wizard came back to Erabor, and Baya decided to go home. Baya left for the Shire and was visited many times by the other company members. However Thorin's second t visit was five years later, and the second most important one she would receive the first being Thorin's first visit to her home. It was a visit that would once again rock her world, but that is another tale for another time.


End file.
